


Pirates of Lawrence, Kansas

by VeraBAdler



Series: October 2018 challenges [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Cas and Dean are best best friends, and Dean wants Cas to be happy because he's great!Fictober prompt: “You should have seen it.”Promptober prompt: Pirates





	Pirates of Lawrence, Kansas

“Nuh-uh! _Really_?”

“Yeah, Cas, really!! There were these ghosts, an' they were made of like glowy stuff an' you could see all the bones in their faces an' their hands, an' they were fightin' the pirates, an' they were runnin' all over the ship, an' everything was explodin' like pshewwww! An' then all of a sudden the head pirate just _threw_ down his sword an' yelled STOOOOP!”

“ _Why_?”

“Cuz he realized they all needed to stop fightin' an' work together to get the evil sea monster! It was this big giant slimy thing comin' up out of the water with like tentacles an' ALL THESE TEETH an' the pirates grabbed onto it an' the ghosts all flew inside the monster's mouth together an' it got real quiet an' I thought it didn't work but then the whole monster BLEW UP an' guts went EVERYWHERE an' it was SUPER GROSS an' so cool! You should've seen it!!”

“...I wish I had,” his friend says sadly, and that won't do. Cas is his best friend, and Dean loves him a whole lot, and he shouldn't be sad, like, _ever_!

“Don't worry, we can go see it again tomorrow, an' you can come with us! An' if any of it's too scary you can hold my hand, 'kay? I'll keep you safe!”

Cas shakes his head slowly. “I can't go see it with you, Dean. My mom doesn't like me to go to the movies. She's says they're bad for my brain.”

Dean boggles. “You can't go to the _movies_ , Cas? Like, _ever_?”

“Never.”

Dean's brow furrows. No movies, _ever_? “But, like... Movies are _awesome_! We always get a big thing of popcorn to share an' I get black licorice an' Sammy gets Raisinets which are _gross_ like who wants _raisins_ in their candy? An' we watch all the previews an' we always stay for all the credits after cuz Mommy says we should look at all the people who helped make the movie for us an' plus sometimes there's more movie at the end! Movies are great! Are you _sure_ your mom said they're bad for you?” 

“Yes, she said not 'til I'm a lot older, like older than Gabe. But I'll _never_ be older than Gabe, cuz he said he'll _always_ be the big brother, so what if I can't _ever_ see a movie?” His lower lip wobbles as a fat tear slides down his cheek. Dean pulls him into a tight hug.

“Don't cry, Cas. Even if you can't ever go see movies I'll go see 'em for you an' then I'll come home an' tell you the whole thing! An' I can do the voices an' hey! Lemme get my pirate stuff an' I can show you the whole movie!”

Cas sniffles a little, but he's smiling. “You can do that?” he asks hopefully.

“Yeah! C'mon, I have all my dress-up stuff in my room.” he grabs his friend's hand and they tear off down the hall. “Next time I'll save you some licorice, too, Cas. I promise. So like the movie starts an' there's a big ship on the ocean an' then another ship shows up an' _that one_ 's got a pirate flag! An' then...”

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable post on tumblr for this fic is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/179179022026/october-18-pirates-of-lawrence-kansas).
> 
> For the record I find both black licorice _and_ Raisinets delectable and I _always_ stay for the credits.


End file.
